Frozen Hearts
by Lady Lyanna of Erebor
Summary: They both had hearts of ice. Somehow she crosses paths with him. If entering a world that shouldn't exist was crazy enough, she discovers that she is a Guardian. She was a Guardian of the Kings and Queens that belonged to the prophecy. But there is one in particular her soul is practically bound to. Will she ever be able to accept it? read and review?
1. Wait, I am where?

**Frozen Hearts**

_I had a very happy life before all of this happened. I was like Bilbo Baggins, nothing unexpected ever happened to me and all of a sudden, the Fates decided to toss me into a world that should not even exist. It was logically impossible. The world belonged to a book and the book belonged to a long-deceased author who pulled it out of his wonderfully creative brain. It was at this moment — despite how very cliché this sounds; I had my life flash before my eyes. Some childhood memories came flooding back. I saw my parents and my younger sister. They were all genuinely smiling and happy to see me. I smiled despite the fact I was bleeding to death. I had no idea what I was doing even running into a war that wasn't mine to fight! I could hear my mom whispering to me soothingly, in that familiar motherly voice — _it is okay, sweetie, you are going to be okay. We love you. My brave girl_. I felt a tear slide down my face as I sucked in as much air as possible. I was losing air and I felt like my lungs were being crushed. _

_ "No, Liv, don't close your eyes." A voice next to me said. _

_ "I'm going home." I whispered back. "Let me go." _

_ "I can't let you go. Not after everything you did for me." _

_I didn't hear anything else after that. I felt nothing but peace. I had done my job as a Guardian. That's when I saw Him. Aslan was at the crossing of a river and a vast green field beyond with the ever shining sun. Something that I was longing to go to; I wanted to see Aslan's Country. _

_ "What are you doing, Dear One?" he asked, not unkindly however. _

_ "I'm coming home. I've done the duty you have given me."_

_Aslan smiled — well, at least it looked like a smile to me. He walked up to me and I kneeled before him. My hands were in my lap and I felt his warm paw gently press down on my hands. _

_ "Your task is not yet finished, Liv Mulligan. You still have a greater calling ahead of you. Arise, my child, your family is already waiting."_

_ "My fam-family?" I asked in confusion. _

_ "Yes,"_

_Before I could ask any more questions, the sun blinded my vision as my eyes shot open. I took in a sharp, deep breath and I could see smiles around me. He hovered over me, a worried expression across his features but rapidly changed once he saw I was breathing and alive. _

_ "Liv?" _

**.::~**~::.**

**Brooklyn, New York **

"Come on! Livy the party is starting!" Anna exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Don't call me Livy. My name is Liv and I am _not _going to some stupid high school party. I don't want to associate with youths who like to waste their lives away drinking and doing God knows what else. No thank you. Anyway why can't you just invite Meg or Charlie?"

"Because Meg is studying for an AP test and Charlie said she was going out of town for the weekend with her mom before her mom gets hitched to some guy she's been dating for like ever."

"Besides, why do you so desperately want to go to this party anyhow? It's an hour away in Midtown. It's a total waste!"

"Why can't you just let me have fun and get a chance to make friends?"

"Those people are not going to be your friends. The only thing they want is to get wasted and—,"

"Ugh you are so not fair! Mom!" Anna screeched, stomping out of my room. "Livy is not going as my chaperone."

"Liv, why can't you just go with your sister for once?"

"For once?" I exclaimed, annoyed. "Mom, I always do things for her! I know what these people are like. I go to the same school as Anna. They're dreadful. Besides, I'm not qualified to be a chaperone. I'm only six months older than Livy."

"Okay, Miss Drama Queen," our mother gave in. "Anna, you're not going."

Anna was about to object but our mom cut her off with a look before heading to her own bedroom. Anna glared at me before yelling angrily and grabbed my freshly printed story off my desk.

"You are the _worst _sister ever! I _hate you!_ Just to prove how much I _hate _you—,"

"Anna, don't!" I cried, my eyes widening as she was about to tear my story in half. "Anna, no! Don't do it!"

"If you go with me to the party, I won't do this." Anna threatened.

"Don't put that challenge on me. You know I hate parties."

"I'm sorry — wait, no I'm actually not!"

Anna tore the paper and tossed it on my floor nonchalantly. I glared back at her and showed the middle finger to her.

"I hate you! You better start running for your life!" I screamed at her.

Anna shrieked and ran down the stairs as I chased her around the living room and the kitchen. Mom came down the stairs as she heard our commotion. I pinned Ana down on the couch and slapped her and clawed at her. Anna screamed. Mom pulled me off her and held me back.

"Liv, no!" Mom exclaimed. "You're hurting her!"

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" I screamed at her as tears fell from my eyes. "You're nothing! I hate you!"

Mom pulled me back and sat me down in the guest bedroom downstairs. She closed the door and sent me a look.

"Liv, why did you do that to your sister?"

"She tore up the story that I'd been working on for ages! She ruined my life!"

"I know it's hard, Liv." Mom sat down next to me as I cried. "You are such a talented writer. Anna shouldn't have done that but you shouldn't be so hard on your sister."

"I can't help it she is the one being an annoying little brat!" I exclaimed, through tears.

"Sweetie—,"

"No! I won't! I don't want to see her ever again."

I ran out of the guest room and up the stairs to my own. I tripped on the top step — I happened to do that quite frequently, I have no clue why but I did. I opened my bedroom door and instead of falling into my room, I fell into something white, cold and fluffy. I let out a sharp gasp and a shriek.

"What the hell?" I cried getting up as the snow numbed my hands.

My jeans were soaked at the knees and so were my warm fuzzy slippers. The sleeves to my brownish shirt were wet now. I shivered from the cold and looked around. Was this some sort of joke? I thought. I began trudging through the snow looking for some form of civilization. As I kept walking, a rustling distracted me. A few seconds later, a fox appeared in front of me. It wagged its tale and looked up at me. I bent low and stretched my hand out towards it. He sniffed my hand once and then did something that would ultimately terrify me for the rest of my life.

"Are you truly a human?" it asked.

My eyes widened in shock and I was about to scream bloody murder.

"Don't yell! Unless you want the White Witch to discover our whereabouts and take you as her prisoner," the fox exclaimed.

I let out a choked breath and nodded slowly.

"Oh my god, you're actually talking. A fox is actually talking to me! What the hell is going on? Where am I? Is this some sort of trick?" I demanded, all in one breath.

"This is no 'trick', Daughter of Eve. You are in Narnia."

**.::~**~::.**

_Review! Tell me what you think! =) _


	2. Prophecies of Old

**Frozen Hearts**

**.::~**~::.**

I'll admit the talking fox still freaked me out. He was a fox! He shouldn't have been saying anything! But, against my better judgment, I still followed him. He was awfully quiet most of the journey, I remember. He didn't want to say much, fearing the White Witch and her spies.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"To the Beavers, they will help us along the way but then we must be off to Aslan's camp. It is a long journey."

"You have no idea why I am here?"

"I know why you are here, Daughter of Eve. It is best left unspoken until we reach the company of others who support Aslan. Some of the trees are even on the Queen's side."

"But they're trees!"

The fox chuckled and slowed his pace down so he could walk beside me.

"Tree nymphs make the trees alive. Some of them have fallen to darkness and will inform The White Witch if they discover who you are. She will stop at nothing to destroy you from fulfilling your prophecy. You are her greatest fear."

"I'm just a thirteen year old human girl from New York! I am hardly a threat!" I exclaimed.

"You know nothing of the Guardians of Narnia?" the fox whispered.

"What? No,"

"Best left that way until we meet the Beavers. Quiet now."

A few turns and trudging down hills later, we spotted a dam. The lights glowed out the windows and smoke rose from the chimney.

"I cannot stay for long but you can find your way down? Just tell them that a follower of Aslan found you wandering the woods and brought you here."

"But—,"

Before I could finish, the fox was gone. I sighed and descended downhill once more. Half way down, it was icier than most spots and I slid down. I ended up rolling down. I shrieked as I landed near the Beaver's house.

"Are you alright?" a little girl's voice exclaimed as I got up.

Wait what? I thought. A Beaver came waddling towards the door and there were four other actual humans with it! There was a boy who looked at least a year or two older than me, a girl around his age, another boy who looked literally no older than thirteen or fourteen and the youngest girl was staring at me in surprise.

"Beaver, I thought you said there were no other humans in Narnia." The eldest boy said.

"Oh, great…British people," I exclaimed, teasing mischievous look.

"At least it's better than being an American." The other boy retorted, with a scoff.

I glared at him and he glared back.

"Ed," the oldest boy snapped. "Shut up."

"Really, do you two constantly have to fight?" the older girl exclaimed. "I'm Susan Pevensie by the way. This is Peter, Edmund and Lucy."

"I'm Liv Mulligan. Nice to meet you,"

"You're Irish?" Peter asked, rather surprised.

"Well, my surname says it clearly for you. Yes, I'm half Irish. My dad was Irish."

"What do you mean was?" Lucy asked.

"He died…in a war." I answered, blatantly.

"Beaver is that you?" a voice from inside the house was heard. "If I find you've been out with Badger again—,"

The front door opened and the other Beaver stared at us in shock. She gasped loudly and went to her mate.

"Oh, oh those certainly are not badgers. Look at my fur you couldn't have even given me a small notice?"

"I'd given you a week's notice if it woulda helped."

Beaver chuckled and let us inside their little home. The others went in first but as I walked up to the doorway, Edmund — I think his name was, cut me off. He sent me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Brat," I hissed. "Go then if you're going to cut me off!"

I shoved past him and he continued staring out towards some mountains. I heard Beaver say something to him but I couldn't catch what it was.

Inside the beaver dam, it was quiet cozy and warm. I felt myself defrosting by the fire. Mrs. Beaver already had a spread out for us and gave me a cup of chamomile tea.

"Here you are, dear."

"Thank you," I responded.

"So how did you find Narnia?" Lucy asked as she sat beside me.

"Um, I got into a fight with my little sister. I ran upstairs to my room and landed in this eternal snow. What about you?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Lucy answered.

"I enjoy stories. Go on!" I continued.

Lucy's smile widened and she went to tell her story about how they lived in London and because of the air raids the children had to be sent to the country. She and her siblings were sent to live with a professor who had a large house and many rooms. Lucy was the first to find the spare room with the wardrobe and go through. I pitied her when she said none of her siblings believed her. Then Edmund went through and of course, he lied about it and everyone else followed after an accident at the professor's house one morning.

"So you live in the 1940s?" I inquired.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, this might sound crazy—,"

"Well, apparently anything can happen in Narnia." Susan cut in, with a smile. "I'm sure it's not as mad as you believe it to be."

"I'm from the year 2014."

"2014?" the girls exclaimed, in shock. "So you are — we would be at least seventy years older than you?"

"Yes," I answered.

Later on after the small supper Mrs. Beaver had prepared for us, we still sat around the table just chatting. Mr. Beaver began telling us about the White Witch, mostly that she had made an eternal winter in Narnia and it has been for a hundred years.

"Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver continued.

At the mention of his name a breeze went through me, almost like during the first days of summer in the early afternoon on a nice day. Edmund was the one who broke the silence and my little happy moment, much to my distaste.

"Who's Aslan?" he asked.

I sent him a look and he reciprocated. Mr. Beaver started laughing but stopped when he saw our puzzled expressions and was nudged by his mate.

"He's the king! The one true king of Narnia — the top geezer!"

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver cut in.

"But he's just got back! Tumnus' arrest, the secret police — it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"And you're blaming us?" Susan asked, shocked.

"Not blaming you, thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver said, with a smile.

"Listen, there's a prophecy — when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel upon the throne, the evil will be over and done."

"That doesn't exactly rhyme." Susan quipped.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her comment. Not all prophecies had to rhyme, my god.

"I know it don't! You're kind of missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver placed her paw on her mate's hand; she looked over at all of us.

"When two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve defeat the White Witch, the war will be over and there will be peace."

"Only four? Why am I even here then?" I asked, with a frown.

Mrs. Beaver sent me a kind smile and Mr. Beaver looked at me.

"When another Daughter of Eve enters, she will guide the kings and queens to fulfill their prophecy and become the Guardian of the Just."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It is your duty to protect our Kings and Queens. Your calling is just as important as theirs!" Mrs. Beaver told.

"Aslan's waiting for you all near the Stone Table with your army!"

"Wait what?"

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

Susan looked over at Peter worriedly.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!"

"I really think you've got the wrong people!" I said.

"We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!"

I glanced at the three Pevensie kids sitting at the table and then over where Edmund should have been. My eyes widened…that little shit! He was gone; of course he was!

"Thank you for your hospitality but we really have to go!" Susan cried.

"No — you can't just leave!"

"Um, guys—,"

"Susan's right! It's time we went home. Ed?"

Peter looked around as they stood up.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Peter growled.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked.

I looked out the door and was about to charge out but Susan stopped me.

"Where would he have gone?" she asked.

"The White Witch," Mr. Beaver answered.

"I'll go after him." I said, looking at the distressed siblings. "You three are more important than me. The White Witch doesn't even know I'm here yet."

"No, he's our brother." Peter retorted.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not. You need all the help you can."

"Fine," Peter gave in. "You can come."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Here, dear, put these on. Those slippers won't keep your feet warm in this cold." Mrs. Beaver said, handing me a pair of boots.

I nodded as we prepared our search for Edmund.


	3. A Castle of Ice

**Frozen Hearts**

**.::~**~::.**

"You little shit!" I swore as we came to a halt.

We had been running like crazy through the thick forests, uphill, downhill and trudging through as best we could. Lucy was about to run but Mr. Beaver caught her.

"Edmund!" she screamed.

Trust me, she could scream. It nearly blew my eardrum.

"God! Lucy, do you have to yell so loud?" I cried.

"No! Stop! You can't go!" Mr. Beaver yelled, grabbing hold of Peter when he was about to run.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan yelled back.

"He's our brother!"

"He's the bait! Don't you see? The White Witch wants all five of you! She wants to kill you!"

"Let me go after him. The White Witch doesn't even know I'm here!" I exclaimed.

"No! Once she does, she'll stop at nothing to kill you. You are her biggest fear, Liv. If you bring them to fulfill their prophecy, she'll be defeated."

"I can't do that without all of them." I yelled angrily at the Beaver.

"This is all your fault!" Susan shot at Peter after he glanced at both of us.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened in the first place!"

"Oh, so you know this would happen?" Peter asked, exasperated.

"I didn't know what would happen! Which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan snapped.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted, again. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right. Only Aslan can help him now." Beaver concluded, with a sigh.

"And me. Look, you take the others to the Stone Table. I'll go after Edmund and make sure the White Witch doesn't hurt him. You need four kings and queens. It's better if you three go."

"You don't even know our brother!" Peter argued back. "He won't want help."

"It doesn't matter. If I don't go, I will have already failed as a Guardian of Narnia. Trust me." I retorted, glaring at Peter. "And if you see Aslan, Beaver, tell him why I couldn't make it to the Stone Table."

"He will already know. But I will. May Aslan be with you."

"Thanks," I said, with a nod. "Now go! Hurry!"

**.::~**~::.**

I ran as fast as I could in the snow and was shivering when I came to the witch's castle. As quietly as I could, I opened the large doors and slid in. I crept around the stone statues and spotted Edmund.

"Edmund!" I hissed.

He looked around, confused but when he saw me, he glared.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Getting you out before you get yourself into a huge mess," I growled. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"The White Witch said I could be King of Narnia!"

"Hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" I hissed. "Really, Edmund—,"

"I don't need your help! Now get out of here!" he sneered.

"I told your siblings I wouldn't go back without you. Now come on!"

Edmund refused to listen to me and I groaned in irritation. I followed him anyway and jumped when he was attacked by a wolf that I hadn't even seen was there.

"Who are you? If you speak, I might spare your life…it's not much though." The wolf snarled, pressing Edmund.

"I'm a Son of Adam! The White Witch told me to come here!"

"Well, fortunate favourite of the queen, come. Or rather, not so fortunate. Go through those doors. There's another trespasser here."

The wolf spotted me and started walking towards me, growling from the pit of his stomach.

"Don't! S-She came with me! I told her to come with me!" Edmund exclaimed, as I was backing away.

The wolf looked at Edmund and then back at me before snapping its jaws at me as a warning. I quickly ran up beside Edmund and glared.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You'll thank me later!" he whispered.

We continued following the wolf to the icy throne room until it stopped.

"Wait here," he growled.

The wolf went off around the corner and Edmund walked up the steps and smiled as he sat on the witch's seat. I continued glaring at him and begging him to leave but it was no use.

"Do you like it?" a cool voice came out of nowhere.

Edmund and I turned our heads and saw her. She hardly noticed me at first as Edmund shot up and backed away.

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

"Tell me, Edmund, are your sisters deaf?"

"No,"

"Is your brother?"

"Well, I think so but Mum says—,"

"Then how _dare _you come alone? Edmund, I asked _so_ little of you! And you couldn't even do that!"

The White Witch hardly noticed me out of her pure anger towards Edmund. He stepped in front of me I suppose to shield me from the wrath of the White Witch.

"I did bring them half way! They're at the little dam with the Beavers!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Wait a moment," the White Witch was peering behind Edmund's shoulder. "Is this one of your siblings?"

She pushed him aside and towered over me. She grabbed my face and lifted my head up roughly.

"She does rather look similar to you, Edmund. What is your name, Daughter of Eve?"

"Anna," I lied.

"It would have been wiser for you to stay with your other siblings, I believe." The White Witch said, coldly.

Before I could even blink, she slapped me hard across the cheek. I stumbled and fell on the ice. Tears filled my eyes and my hands trembled from fear. _Oh Aslan, please help me! _I thought.

"No! Don't hurt her!" Edmund cried. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Edmund, she has _everything_ to do with this. Take her away, Ginnabrick. I shall deal with her in a moment."

"I was wondering, could I have some more Turkish Delight?"

That was the only reason why that little git was here? For sweets? I sighed as I was chained and locked in a cell. Not long after, Edmund was basically thrown in the same cell. Edmund scooted closer to me but I refused to talk to him. I buried my face into my knees and looked the other way.

"Liv, I'm—,"

"Don't talk to me, Edmund." I muttered, trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry." Edmund replied.

I ignored him and had nearly fallen asleep after waiting in our cell for so long. The cell door opened and Ginnabrick came in. I shot up and cowered back when he came up to me, his whip in his hands.

"This way, human, the queen wants to see you."

"Please, don't hurt her!" Edmund exclaimed.

The dwarf dragged me by the chains to the presence of the White Witch. She was waiting for me at her throne and I was shoved on my knees. I trembled in the cold but I didn't show my fear.

"You are the Guardian of the Just?" the witch asked.

"What is that?"

The White Witch raised her brow at me and glowered.

"I know the Beavers told you of the prophecy. But you are not a threat to me. You are just a weak, pathetic child. You were a fool to come after Edmund. You cannot rescue him, nor can he rescue you."

"Why don't you just kill me then? Get it over and done with?"

The witch laughed and shook her head. Her smile was cold and heartless.

"That would be too easy. What do you know about Aslan? Have the Beavers said anything to you?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I wasn't listening most of the time!"

"You lie."

The witch smacked me again. I held back tears, knowing it was no use to cry. The witch circled me like a hawk to its prey. I could only lower my gaze and wait for the next blow.

"I know what to do with her. Ginnabrick,"

The dwarf smiled cruelly at me as I was dragged by the chains to another room and strapped on a table made of ice. My shirt was torn from the sides and the stomach. The White Witch circled the table of ice. Behind her, I could see Ginnabrick lighting a candle and sticking a small, thin needle in the fire. I had a fear of needles and I began to kick and try to break free.

"Now, this will be very simple, Daughter of Eve. You tell me where the others are headed and what Aslan is doing. You will not have to be tortured." She said, coolly.

"I will never tell you." I hissed, despite the fact I was terrified for my life. "Go to hell."

"I am patient, I will wait until either you or Edmund tell me the truth. Ginnabrick,"

I felt the sharp, hot tip of a needle pierce into my side and Ginnabrick tracing a line down to my hip bone.

**.::~**~::.**

In the cells, both Edmund and Tumnus flinched as Liv's screams echoed from the torture chamber. Edmund buried his face into his knees, gritting his teeth every time Liv screamed. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so stupid —

"Is she your sister?" Tumnus asked, quietly from his corner.

Edmund looked up and shook his head.

"No, she — she's a friend." Edmund stuttered. "She shouldn't have—,"

More screams filled the quiet, empty ice castle. Edmund flinched again and looked out the cell door. There was nothing he could do to help her. Liv didn't deserve to be punished for his mistakes. Slowly, the guilt was creeping up on him and he looked at his feet.

"She shouldn't have what?" Tumnus inquired.

"Come after me."

**.::~**~::.**

"That is enough, Ginnabrick. Tell me, Daughter of Eve. Where is Aslan?"

I couldn't help it. Tears fell freely down my neck as I was lying on the frozen table. My sides burned and stung but I could do nothing about it. Did Aslan even exist? If he did, why wasn't he helping me get through this?

"I don't know—," I whispered.

The witch let out a growl of frustration and took her anger out on the dwarf.

"Throw her in her cell. We will continue this tomorrow!"

Ginnabrick obeyed and I barely made it to my cell but I did. I spotted Edmund — his face was etched with concern as I trembled and was chained back up.

"Liv?" he asked.

He scooted closer to me and his eyes widened when he saw what they'd done to me. I broke into tears and he put his arm around me, just holding me. He didn't say anything…there was nothing he could have said to me. I didn't blame him. There was nothing he could have done. Despite all of that, the only thing that was going through my mind was that the others were already on their way to see Aslan. I had a feeling that Edmund and I would see him soon too.

**.::~**~::.**


End file.
